Misunderstood
by Google Gaijin
Summary: Being misunderstood isnt anything new to Sasuke but this new secret that he has will just make people misunderstand him even more. NaruSasu yoai fanfiction! Make sure you check my profile at the bottom to see if a new chapter is out! READ AND REVIEW!:P
1. Realization

I woke up at 5 a.m. that day because I knew there was Chakra Training with the rest of Team 7. Though, still, I had let out a long sigh knowing that the pink haired ninja wouldn't be there. Still lying in bed, I yawned and made my way to the bathroom to start my day. After I got nice and clean, I threw on some clothes, grabbed my ninja gear, and rushed downstairs to greet the rest of my family before I headed out. I didn't smell breakfast in the kitchen or tea being made as I walked down the creaky hallway. Actually, I didn't see anyone in the kitchen at all. "That's right…" I whispered. My family was killed years ago. Hot tears streamed down my face and I had quickly brushed them away. I felt like the only person who has seen they're family killed right before their eyes. I was…misunderstood. I knew no one could understand. I still cant help the fact to never forgive him…to never forgive my older brother, Itachi. Forgetting that I don't like anything sweet, I grabbed a Pop-Tart and walked out the door. "Damn, so bright out here." I said. Surprisingly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky but hopefully when I get to the Forest of Death for training, the shade from the many trees should block light before I go blind. I frowned. "I'm 100% not a morning person." I arrived at the training ground before that loser Naruto did. I found my usually late sensei sitting high in a tree reading his perverted Ichi-Ichi Paradise book.

"Yo, Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever. So where's the loser?"

"Naruto…he should be here any second. After all, he pretty excited about fighting you today."

"Sensei, he'll never beat me. You know that so why do you encourage him to keep his hopes up?"

He laughed. "That's what you think, Sasuke."

Flying out of the trees, an orange and blue wearing ninja plowed into the ground. He groaned. "Ugh. R-ready for training Kakashi-sensei." He then grinned wide, exposing his white animal-like teeth. "Right. Unfortunatly, the brains of the team, Sakura, is home sick." Kakashi closed his book and placed it in his ninja bag. I smirked. "Anyway," Kakashi continued, "You'll be practicing your Chakra Concentration Technique to see how much your level has increased since our last encounter with Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm gonna kick your ass this time Sasuke, you better believe it."

"Whatever, dropout."

I sat on the dirt covered ground, crossed my legs, and placed my hands together to form the Tiger seal; the most dangerous hand sign. Like I expected, an aura of strong blue chakra formed around my body.

"Hmph, loser."

Though, thinking I was ahead of Naruto by a mile, and aura of _red_ chakra around him. In a quick second, Kakashi was over there saying something to Naruto. His hand gently touched his shoulder and the chakra turned back to normal.

"What the hell is he?" I said quietly to myself.

"Umm, well, that includes our little exercise today." Kakashi announced, flipping through the pages in Ichi-Ichi Paradise.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said heading back home.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto growled. He grabbed my arm, spun me around and had me down is seconds. _Damn, how did I drop my guard so easily?_ "First you're gonna fight me, then you're gonna explain why you treat Sakura like she doesn't exsist!" I hissed. "Get the hell off me!" I tossed him into a nearby bush and darted into the village. "Get back here! SASUKE!!"

_Whats wrong with me? I'm having this...weird feeling. I've never felt it until Naruto was inches from my face. A...butterfly feeling in my stomache. What was that? I wonder..._ Deep in thought, I had let my mind drift into imagination. "Damn it!" I yelled. I buried my face into my pillow and feel asleep. Thats when it hit me...That was the day I realized I was in love with Naruto Uzumaki...


	2. A Heaven Accident

Finally, the week was over and it was Saturday. I woke up ealier than I did on Saturdays, 6 a.m. exactly. I decided to get dressed to take a morning walk. It was still quite dark outside and the sun hadn't shown about the Hokage Faces. It's so peaceful in the Leaf Village in the morning because no one's out. I did something I haven't done in a long time, I smiled. I smiled and looked up at the sky with sparking eyes. I even think I had giggled a little. I walked past the Ichiraku Ramen, remembering some of the little memories I had with Team 7. No one was around, and then I saw him. Naruto. He was heading my way, smiling. "Hey, Sasuke." He waved. I froze in my tracks as he walked up to me.

"You're up pretty early. What's up, Sasuke?"

"N-nothing."

"Well, Ichiraku is open. Wanna go grab some ramen? As an apology for what happened yesterday, I'll pay." He smiled.

"Yeah sure. I didn't eat when I left out."

We turned around and started to head the other way. Naruto placed his hands on his head and glanced over at me. I kept looking down and continued walking. We entered the shop and sat down.

"Yo, Teuchi? Are you here?" Naruto called for the owner.

He popped out from under the counter. "Hey there Naruto, my favorite costumer!" He smiled. "Hello to you too Sasuke."

"Umm, yeah, hey…"

"Give me the most expensive and best ramen you have! I just wanna treat Sasuke to a good morning breakfast." He turned to look at me and smiled, showing his bright white teeth.

"Heh." I smirked and looked down at the food in front of me. "This actually looks good."

Naruto grabbed some chopsticks and began to eat. I watched him as he devoured his ramen at a quick but steady pace, being careful not to choke. I still haven't touched my ramen yet but with the look on Naruto's face and his empty bowl, he obviously wanted some of mine. "Here." I pushed my bowl in front of Naruto.

"AWESOME. Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto's eyes glowed brightly.

"Woah, woah, woah, I still want some too."

Naruto pushed the bowl between us. I grabbed my chopsticks and stired the ramen. Naruto's mouth drooled as he watched the ramen spin in the bowl. I started to eat and so did Naruto. Our chopsticks fought in the bowl as we tried to eat. _Damn it Naruto, I can't even eat without your chopsticks hitting mine! _I scooped up a huge amount of ramen as Naruto did the same. I ate really fast as the food decended into both of our mouths. Then, it happened. Naruto's lips touched mine! I was so surprised that I couldn't do anything. He just...kept kissing me. _I thought the spaghetti trick in movies didn't work in real life!! _

"S-sorry Naruto...I didn't know what came over-"

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry Sasuke."

We were just sitting there, staring into each others eyes. It seems like we were the only two there. Just drowning out the sound of everything around us. Naruto then smiled. Surprisingly, I smiled back at him. We've known each other for so long. Since we were little. I was alone...he was alone. I guess we were both...misunderstood. Naruto was a monster and I was a powerhouse. I remember staring out into the lake, my feet hanging from the boardwalk. Ontop of the hill, he was passing by to go who knows where. I looked over at him. I looked at me. We turned our heads in dissatisfaction. He walked off passed the lake. I just looked back into the water. We both were happy then so we smiled. We had finally found someone who was the same. That's why we intend on "hating" each other. But in reality, we're both hapy that we found each other. I think we're more than rivals...more than friends...I think we're...


End file.
